Samurai Marco
by Writer Noire
Summary: An Idea of what was going through my mind when watching "Running with Scissors". May expand, but I dunno
1. Intro

Long ago in a dimension far away...

I, Hekapoo, the Forger of all Dimensional Scissors ruled with mighty power!

But a foolish human male abused my scissors and that enraged me.

Before they cut once more, I stole his scissors and tore open many portals in my dimension where I am law.

Now the fool seeks to claim these scissors and blow out the flame that is Hekapoo!


	2. The Simple Catch

Many creatures from dimensions far and wide were enjoying their time off. Others were just hoping to meet some good looking creatures. And ones we're on the hunt. A hunt for who?

Rumor has it a human, one young one, has been chasing the creator of all Dimensional Scissors Hekapoo and the creator has sent hundreds if not a thousand clones scattered throughout the dimensions. Not only that, there many who sent up bounties for a pair of free dimensional scissors to those who take them.

The chance to wield such power has brought many hunters to the fray, but none have managed to track the illusive human. And many didn't realize their target would walking through the door right about now.

The door opened and in came another customer. One with a lean built and an outfit that of a wanderer. It was a brown vest, white shirt, black pants, with a long red cape, and completed with a red hood covering his face. A long sword was strapped to his back and it told many that this was one who shouldn't be bothered.

"What you want sweetie?"

"Water. And some bread and meat." The music continued to pump as the stranger waited for his meal to come. His eyes glanced at all entrances/exits in the building. Taking note of any of the strongest creatures there, he waited peacefully as the food was placed in front of them. "So what brings you here stranger?"

"..." His mouth chewed on the tough meat before swallowing. Looking up at the talker, he replied simply. "I'm looking for demon."

"Aren't we all? What kind of demon are we talking about?"

"A fiery one."

"Again specifics. Maybe I can help you." The stranger smiled and drank some of his water. "No you can't because if I told you, the bounty hunters would jump me." The creature's multiple eyes widened as he realized what he was talking about. And in that realization someone in the crowd snapped their fingers and everything stopped.

"What?" Someone asked as everyone else wondered where the music was going on before a creature gasped at the source. Hekapoo! The creator smiled as she parted the sea to find her hunter sitting across finishing his meal. "Found me again, huh little boy."

The hunters in the group were surprised and grabbed their weapons. Each hopped in front Hekapoo as Marco turned around. "It is time for this game to come to an end."

Standing up, Marco slowly drew his sword and pointed it at Hekapoo. "There's no escape. Not for me or YOU!" The bounty hunters lunged forward as Hekapoo watched them aloofly.

Letting the years of battle take over, Marco charged head on and into the group of hunters. Metal on metal echoed through the building as innocent creatures fled or watched the battle.

Swing, dodge, block, deflect, counter, strike, exposing weakness, using weakness to his advantage. Marco cut through the group and landed in front of Hekapoo. Slowly sheathing his sword, Marco pushed the final inches in with a shink. The standing bounty hunters fell with that noise as Hekapoo clapped slowly.

"Very nice, Earth Turd. How long did it take you to do that?" Marco walked forward and looked at her straight in the eyes. "You won't know. Because who won't exist anymore."

He blew her flame out and gave him a thumbs up. "It won't be so easy next time." She said before fading away.

Marco nodded at that before taking out his journal. So many flames blown out yet the so many more to go. "I need to keep going." Pulling out his wallet, the faded pictures of his friends and family brought him small comfort.

His parents, Jackie, Star, and even Janna brought forth memories of simplistic times. He couldn't return home yet. He needed those scissors or else it all the years spent will have be for naught. Walking back to the bar, he finished his water before walking out into the misty plains before him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

This is my first chapter and here's how it'll go. The chapters will grow more and more with each Hekapoo Marco blows away. And the timeline will jump everywhere. We got a lot of places to go. Until then review and try to predict what's going to happen. And with 16 years you're probably going to be right. Ciao!


	3. Three v One

Marco's eyes opened slowly. "Ow. Pain. Oh everything's in pain. Especially at my abdom...ah man."

Blood was leaking out of side with a sharp piece of metal stuck there. However that wasn't the biggest problem. Looking up from his seat, Marco just realized everything was vertical. And his sword sheath was empty. "Oh great."

A cabinet fell and barely hit Marco as the man dodged it. More loose furniture fell down and Marco did his best to make sure none of it hit. However each of piece of debris kept hitting his seat, loosening it and making it more likely to fall with it. Marco dodged more piece before it fell and instinctively grabbed the sides. The chair swing down and only remained in place by one of the few tight bolts it had on.

Marco groaned in pain as he swung helplessly on the sides of the seat. The soreness of his arms were not helping. "Oh come on, come on. Maximum effort."

A hot gust of wind came in and appeared above Marco. It was Hekapoo watching her hunter dangle above an open door to the cliffs below.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't!"

"Don't this?" She tapped one of the tight bolts and loosened it. "Don't do this right?"

"Hekapoo!" Marco cried out. "You know I expect you to survive the Blevins bombs, but I didn't think you'd injure yourself so badly. You should get that looked at. Hey maybe if you promise not to blow my flame I can..."

"I can do it!" Marco blushed hard either from exhaustion or nervousness. Pulling himself up, he didn't realize putting that much weight finally broke the seat and he was soon falling.

"Bye!"

"AAAAAAH!" Marco tried grabbing onto anything and finally caught onto the railing just outside the open door. It was between that and the dark depth below. Not wanting to lose his life, Marco began scaling up the side with as much as strength as he could pour into.

After climbing what seemed to be an eternity, Marco grabbed onto the cliff edge and pull himself up. Rolling onto his back, the human took a moment to breath and let his exhaustion briefly get the best of him. His eyelids drooped slowly down before a haughty laugh was heard. "Hoho, now I didn't expect that. Gotta say that you were done for sure."

"Don't...underestimate...me." Marco groaned. Hekapoo looked down at him and saw him trying to slid the metal out. "That doesn't look so good. Here let me help."

Her hand went over his and the two worked together removing the metal. Marco groaned and Hekapoo cooed him to be silent. The winter temperatures barely touched Marco as Hekapoo helped him out. The warmth of her flame was greatly appreciated before feeling the piece leave his body. Letting a held breath finally leave his body, Marco got up and turned to Hekapoo.

"Now this is time where you blow my flame out and I try to stop you." Taking a shaky breath, Marco stepped up and tried to blow the flame out. However the pain made him fall onto his knees. "Well, well looks like the boy has finally met his match. Don't you want your portal little boy."

"I will not give up...I will obtain those scissors...one way...or another." Hekapoo huffed at his stubbornness and walked away from him. She began to disappear into the storm of snow when Marco got up. Covering his wound with a hand, Marco followed the quickly freezing puddles and to his joy find his sword sticking out on the floor.

Getting a grasp on the cold hilt with one hand, Marco sheathed the blade and followed the wreckage that was the Space Train of The Cosmos! "HEKAPOO! I'M NOT DONE!"

"You outta be dork!" She yelled back. Pulling his red hood back over his his head, Marco walked up and finally the storm died down. And to his surprise several Hekapoos standing near the wreckage.

"Oh man that was my favorite train!"

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Big time."

Slowly drawing his sword, Marco decided to be a sport. "I'll give you this. Leave now and live. Or stay and face your destiny."

One of the Hekapoos stepped up. "We'll take our destiny. Which will end in your defeat." Marco's eyes narrowed at the lead Hekapoo.

"Very well." Taking a glowing bandage from his pocket, Marco slapped it on his wound and let it heal. He breathed in and out relief at having the chance to fight. The Hekapoos charged and Marco prepared himself. One fired a fire ball at the snow and created a cloud of steam. It surrounded Marco and the Hekapoos scattered around the field. Forming a triangle position around him, the three cupped their hands and fired straight fire streams at Marco. A tornado of flame arise from the three. One smirked joyously, another relieved, and another arrogantly. The arrogant one then saw a falling shadow from the light of the tornado.

"HEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAA!" Slashing downward, the Hekapoo fell to the ground with a slash mark across her chest. Falling to the ground, Marco stood above Hekapoo and blew her flame away. Turning around, the second Hekapoo slashed her claws at Marco, who raised his sword just in time. Each swipe was deflected with ease for the swordsman. One managed to break through his defense and cut three scratches on his chest. He yelped in pain before regaining his ground and laughing his own attack.

The demon raised her arms and blocked each strike with little difficulty. She then caught his blade in between her spikes and stuck to it. "Ha!"

He pulled her close and blew her flame. "Dang it." Marco chuckled as he turned to the third Hekapoo clone. This one summoned a fire sword.

"May I have this dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Marco got into his stance and faced Hekapoo, who stood like an elegant fencer. Sensing what to do next, Marco thrusted a few times with Hekapoo swiping them away.

Their swords tapped one another, with each one trying to get the best of their opponent, but it finally happened. Hekapoo leapt into the air and spun into a flaming wheel. Marco ran as fast he could away from the landing zone and barely missed the waves of fire erupting from the impact.

"Crap, crap, crap!" The searing flames hit his cover and slowly melted it away. Marco stood exposed before Hekapoo smirking at him. "Nice job. I would've turned you into bacon."

"That's lucky I guess, but it's over." She laughed and twirled her blade. "Come on. I had you running that sweaty body of yours running like a scared animal."

Marco got up and cracked his neck. "You're right, but you can't do that to a snowy mountain."

Hekapoo stared at him lie he was stupid before hearing the rumble of the mountain from above. Tons of snow and rock were rolling down and was about to fall right on her head.

"Oh crap." It fell right on top of her as Marco grinned at his victory. Hekapoo barely broke through her burial barely, Marco stood over her and softly blew her candle away.

"Not bad. I'll see later cutie." Marco shook his head and stood up. He took off his hoodie and adjusted it. His favorite piece of clothing from what seemed a distant time was torn with holes in its body.

He pulled out his journal and marked off three flames away. He wiped some sweat off and sheathed his sword. "Just a little longer. Then I'll see everyone else again."

0-0-0-0-0

Any suggestions on what should happen? And yes while I draw definant parallels from Samurai Jack, I'm trying to be as original as I can with either my own or your guys ideas on what to do.


	4. Wolf-Bears

The wind whistled softly against the trees as Marco Diaz walked on a broken path. His sword stayed by his side with no dullness to be seen. The silence was almost beautiful until...

GRRR

Marco clutched his stomach. "Ah man. I'm starving. What I wouldn't give to make some of my nachos." Thoughts of home ran through his mind with his friends there too. Jackie, Star, even Janna seemed like warm company with how things are going. He found himself home sick and wondered how things were going. Two years have passed by. And while things have been going smoothly, he wasn't expecting it to last so long.

"Aaaaahh!" A woman's scream could be heard as Marco ran to the source. Running into a clearing, Marco found a group of Wolf-Bears harassing the farmers. "Hey!"

The creatures stopped and saw Marco. "Leave these people alone, this instant." They looked amongst each other before shrugging and charging toward Marco. The human sighed. The first half charged forward and slashed their claws down. Marco dodged each strike and kicked each one away. They whimpered at the strike and the rest charged in. Marco put his hand on the hilt and lifted it. The blade didn't come out of the sheath before it met solid claw.

Marco lifted it with such speed that it cut the nails to nubs. This made the Wolf-Bear react like a...girl looking at her chipped nails. He raised an eyebrow before turning around and cutting a Wolf-Bear across the chest. The creature howled and retreated back.

Confused on the shift of tide, the predators barked amongst themselves before turning to Marco. "You. Die. Later."

"You can talk?"

"Remember. This. Way." Marco was so confused he didn't see a Wolf-Bear walking up behind him and slashing a long scar down his back. Marco screamed in pain as the Wolf-Bear left with their pack. "Dang it."

"Mister. Mister!" Voices called to him. He turned to see the astounded farmers. "Apologies. I couldn't stop them."

"That doesn't matter. You saved us!" Marco was pulled forward by grateful men and women. "That was amazing. Are you an adventurer?"

"Actually yes. In fact I was hoping for a place to stay, but you seem to be in a...compromising position. I shall take my leave."

"B-but sir, they'll come back since you defied them." Marco raised an eyebrow as the farmers filled him in on what they mean.

For many years there was a rogue band of Wolf-Bears attacking the village, more specifically their farms. Filled with rich resources like meat and grain, they attacked many farmers for it. Whenever someone fought against them they would return and destroy the people who defy them. Salting the land and burning their homes to the ground. By the end Marco could see tears flow down their faces as they told it.

"That's terrible. I'll be here when they return."

"Really?"

"Sure. After all I'm quite the swordsman." He struck a pose, but failed to account his back wound. He strained to maintain a straight face, but the farmers understood. "Please we must have you ready. Let's get you healed."

Marco was led into the village with many villagers looking at him in awe as some of the group told the town of the battle. Fear was seen, but so was hope when they saw Marco walk straight despite the bloody wound.

"We have been graced with a great healer these past two years. She appeared and made home here." Marco wondered who that was until the door opened and out came Hekapoo. Or more like another clone. "Hey, hey who needs healing?"

The two made eye contact and held a stare. Hekapoo broke it by making a mocking face. Marco felt a flare of anger and reached for his sword. He stopped himself however when the farmers looked at them. "I am in need of healing. Can fix my back?"

"Of course. Though please. I need to see the patient alone." The farmers complied and left Marco alone with Hekapoo. "What are you doing here?"

"Healer. What does it look like? I've been here since this little game started flesh bag. So starting fights with monsters? Thought you more of a safe human."

"Well I love dangerous and besides I was helping some people in danger." Hekapoo moved behind him and pulled down his vest and hoodie. "HEY!"

"Relax. I need to see this without your stupid clothes in the way." She pressed her hands against his wound and Marco groaned. Closing her eyes, warm red flames erupted from her hands as she drifted fingers down and sealed the skin together. Marco breathed out a sigh of relief as Hekapoo remarked the hard muscles on his back.

"You're too tense. You need to relax." He tried, but Hekapoo took matters into her hands. She pressed down and rubbed the muscle to calm it. Marco liked the sensation, but refused to admit it. His enemy was right there. He could blow her flame and leave. Yet that seemed rude. Especially since it was such a nice massage.

"Now listen meat head, Wolf-Bears are no laughing matter. Take into account everything they do. No matter what happens aim for the kill. If you play around, you'll end up another empty skeleton on their fields."

"Actually advice? I thought you'd make me give up."

"But your dumb mind got these folks endanger and at least here it's something that actually possible." Hekapoo chided. "And now breath out." She pulled her hands away and Marco felt like he just lost all the stress in his life. "Oh my gosh. How do you do that?"

"Gals gotta have her magic secrets and magic hands." Marco chuckled, but turned serious. "Hekapoo, once I'm done with the Wolf-Bears, I'm coming for you."

"If you can beat those Wolf-Bears and get out alive then you can blow this girl's flame." She leaned in and placed her hands on his chest. "But before that..."

She pushed him away with a receipt in his hands. "100 gold?! Are you crazy?!"

"I can't give you free healing and massage. Money has some power in this dimension dork." Marco grumbled and pulled out a sack of coins. He tossed it toward her and left the building. "Good lick meat sack!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that Night

Marco was in a meditative position as night approached. The farmers were nice enough to cook him a hot meal before the battle and he indulged himself in some of the food. It was absolutely delicious. Anyways the human looked up from his meditative stance to see the Wolf-Bears approaching.

The creatures ran toward him and stopped. "Swords. Man. Prepare."

"You have harmed these people long enough. Either leave and never return or stay and fight." They drew their claws out as Marco groaned frustrated. "Are you kidding me? Why can't you people just leave?"

The creatures charged forward as Marco jumped back. Pulling his sword out, Marco swung like an expert at the Wolf-Bears. The claws blocked each strike, but every counter they did was deflected. They surrounded Marco and ganged up on him. The human jumped and landed next to a pile of sand. Swing with all his might, the sword blew the sand into their eyes and blinded them.

Marco cut down half of the Wolf-Bears standing there. The others quickly recovered and roared. Marco thrusted his sword into the jaws and slain the beast.

The battle carried on for minutes, but each second seeming like an eternity. Finally Marco grew tired of the battle and spun around like a mad man. The Wolf-Bears were being pushed back until they had their backs pressed against the wall. Marco finally calmed down and pointed his blade in their direction. "Leave. And never return."

The Wolf-Bears looked toward their fallen comrades and agreed. Not until one left a warning. "Not. Over."

With that they left. Marco slowly sheathed his sword and turned to see a growing populace come forward. Hekapoo leading the people. "Well, well, well. Seems you get to blow this flame out after all."

Marco smirked and went to blow his prize out, but stopped fast. "Hey you gotta job here."

"Don't worry I got a replacement ready. You didn't think I'd leave these people here without a doctor. Do it little boy." He grinned and blew her flame out. The crowd 'oohed' watching her disappear.

Marco marked her flame out and gave the people a respectful bow. "Stay safe."

"To you as well." They responded. They passed a package of food and Marco gladly accepted it. He disappeared into the forest and the villagers never saw him again.

Years later the tale of the hero saving them was still told. And it brought many smiles to their face even a grown hooded man listening in.


	5. The Guardian

Marco's footsteps echoed through the valley. His legs only slightly tired, but his goal was not. It's been five years. Five years of surviving by the skin of his teeth, five years without a proper place to call home, five years chasing one flame. Exhausted doesn't cover it. Balancing on the line of insanity was more like it. If he didn't finish this soon, this world would be his tomb.

And that was why he was here. Hekapoo's dimension is vast and even for someone like her. Tales of a portal that leads to her residence has been heard through the grapevine and has led Marco to abandon his search for the clones and instead focus on this. While he may have taken a few clone out, this was more to throw off the sorceress of what his true intentions were.

Hearing the crunch of metal now, Marco looked at his boot and saw warrior's armor. With a skeleton wearing it. Placing a grip on the hilt of his sword, Marco walked forward. The low light began glowing a soft blue hue and it was more than enough to get Marco ready to end this.

The pathway continued to wind for almost another while, but this was a simple walk to him. Journeying across the dimensions have made him stronger. Finally his eyes caught the sight of a massive beam of light. His excitement skyrocketed but he kept it in check. It wasn't the time for mistakes.

The final few steps were made as a dark figure stood between him and the portal. Marco looked at the figure and studied him. He was lean with a dark gray long coat. His eyes were black with white pupils and his hands were hidden in his pockets.

"Greetings. I am Marco Diaz. Is this the portal that will send me to home of the Forger Hekapoo?"

"Of course." The voice carried power. Marco could feel himself almost submit to that alone.

"I ask that you will please allow me to use this portal, so that I may complete my trial and return home." It was a simple goal. It should be simple to comply with. "I cannot allow that to happen."

Marco's eyes widened. "Guardian! Why? What reason do you have to deny me?" He tried to appear polite, but it was dangerously close to bordering disrespect.

"This portal has been the goal of an almost uncountable amount of travelers, heroes, and warriors. And as you can see..." He waved his hand toward the piles of armor, weapons, and skeleton. "Those who were believed to be unbeatable have been defeated. Only the one man who can defeat is able to use this portal and you are not him."

His eye twitched. "For once I wanted to have journey complete without having to draw my blade, but it seems that is impossible. Guardian, I will use that portal and return home with a pair of dimensional scissors."

"You speak of conviction, but at the same time your goal is nigh impossible with an easy exit. You may return home at any moment."

"Not without those scissors." Marco reached for his hilt and drew the blade out. The silver glint shined in the portal's light. The Guardian shook his head and pulled his hands out. Muttering a small incantation, two giant hands appeared. And the Guardian's eyes were pure black. "Your determination is strong, but you will never defeat me as you are now."

Marco ran forward, shrinking the distance between him as he jumped into the air and slashed down. The Guardian's hands formed a shield around him and Marco's sword slightly cracked it. The Guardian almost raised an eyebrow before he had his second hand begin firing bolts.

The human fled the range as the ground began caving into the power. Dodging each one, Marco flipped in front of the Guardian and lunged forward.

CLANG!

The tip of his sword was blocked by a red sword the Guardian held. Marco regained his senses and went on the offensive. Using all his skill, the human did his best to overwhelm, trick, and even disarm the Guardian. Yet his skill had no effect. The Guardian smiled and returned the blows with Marco gaining a few cuts. Pushing forward and kicking him in the chest, Marco flew backwards into a pile with his sword flying to a distance.

Getting up, his clothes were damaged. He shrugged it off and put himself in a karate stance. "Do you wish to engage in hand to hand combat? Do you think that's wise?"

"If it isn't come get me." The Guardian narrowed his eyes before shearing his sword and pulling out his hands again. "We are done here child. I'm ending this."

Marco reached into his backpack and pulled out a small crossbow he kept in storage. Firing a bolt, it cut the Guardian's face and distracted him long enough for him to land a punch.

Not wasting anytime he continued his assault by throwing every combo he could remember from his youth. The Guardian simply took it before crashing his fist and flipping him over his shoulder. Marco reached for the knife he kept incase he lost his sword from his boot and swung.

The Guardian caught it. "I gave you a chance to leave. Remember that." Marco didn't know what to do next as he struggled to push the tip toward the Guardian. However red energy wrapped around his waist and tossed him away. He hit the wall of fallen warriors hard as the Guardian prepared his final attack.

The red energy appeared and wrapped around Marco's hands forcing him to kneel down. The Guardian looked toward the sky and the portal shuddered. A massive skull cannon appeared. It's jaw opened to reveal the pink energy hidden behind its teeth. Marco saw it and struggled fruitlessly as the beam fired straight forward and hit him directly.

The armor he wore took the brunt of it but that didn't leave him undamaged. The Guardian summoned his hands and grabbed Marco. Throwing him into the air, the second hand punched him down. Time slowed down as Marco's perception made it to. Nothing was more painful than this moment as the skull appeared again. It opened its jaw and Marco couldn't even scream as the beam collided with him once again.

The ground shook as Marco landed. His clothes torn, body covered with wounds, and his eyes barely open. The Guardian appeared with Marco's sword in hand. "You are such a fool. The pathway home has been open since day one of your journey. You may have lived a full life without worrying about these scissors and yet here you are."

Marco looked up in pain. "I can't...I can't face my best friend without those...scissors." He passed out.

"You've ran a fool's errand." He raised the blade above his head and almost struck him down when the portal began glowing brighter. The flame of Hekapoo appeared and stopped the Guardian. "Wha-"

The flame circled around Marco and teleported him away. The Guardian's stolen weapon vanished as well. "I see. Consider yourself lucky human. Your trial is destined to continue and so you will live. But know this and this is to you as well Hekapoo, if you return to this place and face me again. Death is your only exit."

The flame nodded before dissipating. The Guardian once again stood at the entrance waiting for the true user to come forward. Eleven more years and it will happen.


	6. Nachos

Leaves crunched under his boots as Marco looked up from his hood. His latest encounter with Hekapoo has left him stranded in the woods. He kept walking for a few more minutes before stopping and sitting down.

The journey has lasted for hours now. Plus all the fighting and lack of a proper break have finally collected their toll. Marco took off his boots and rubbed the sore muscles. It provided little relief, but relief know the less. He sucked in a breath before gathering the sticks around him and forming a fire pit.

Several sparks from his old sword and a rock set the wood on fire and there he sat. The brisk weather now seemed weaker thanks to the flames licking through the air.

Marco sighed as he put on his boot. _Marco?_

He stopped what he was doing and looked around. That voice it was familiar. He kept looking around until he could confirm it was nothing. He closed his eyes for a second to calm his nerves down.

 _Why haven't you come home? Marco, we miss you!_ He looked up this time and saw in the fire Star stood. Her innocent teen self faced the rugged and tired twenty year old. "Star?"

 _I don't get it. It's been years, why haven't you returned home?_

"No Star, I lost your scissors! Your prized possession! I need to retrieve them for you!"

 _You disappear all these years and leave behind all of us!_ The fire spread and Marco saw everyone he knew aged up, Star included. They looked like model citizens with jobs, careers, money...kids. He saw Jackie standing there with a hidden husband in the shadows.

His heart leapt at the guilt as he saw her silently contemplate where he was. He looked at Star and she was in queenly garb and looked absolutely miserable. He wasn't there.

 _I don't understand! Why weren't you here?!_

Marco couldn't handle it. He got up and ran away, but not before kicking the fire dead. Grabbing his sword and strapping it to his back, Marco began running through the woods. He kept going until the tree line slowly gave way to a clearing.

He stopped and panted hard as he looked ahead. There was a town and Marco could smell freshly cooked food. His stomach growled as the warrior walked down. Marco checked his pockets to see if anything was in there and luckily found a pouch of money.

Before he always had cash on him and its good to see that skill still stick with him after all this time. The town was barely busy as the late evening signified to most that day was over. Most.

Marco found a bar across the street and walked toward it. Before he walked in, Marco heard a snort and turned to see a cycle shaped like a dragon. He whistled at its design before its eyes opened and Marco flinched at seeing it actually alive.

"What are you?" He said. The dragon didn't respond and moved its head at the chain holding it down. Marco leaned forward and looked at the chain. It seemed simple to cut off, but who's bike was it? It certainly was someone's and something Marco could use.

Traveling alone does thing to a man. The visage of Star and Jackie came to mind, but he shook his head. Before he could move forward, a loud growl could be heard. It wasn't his stomach and the dragon was yawning. It was the dragon. And for good reason. Marco could see that it was underfed.

"Please, wait here and I will get us some food."

Marco reached over and held his hand out. He stopped himself as he was unsure if the dragon would accept his hand. It did and nuzzled softly against his hand. Marco smiled and adjusted his vest.

He stood up and walked into the bar. Several people were there and Marco walked up to the bartender. "Excuse me, I was wondering what kind of meals you serve in this establishment?"

The bartender put a menu on the table and Marco's eyes widened at one of the items. "Water, duck fly wrap, and two orders of nachos please."

The bartender looked at him before leaving to the kitchen. Several of the customers were looking at Marco weirdly enough. The held up a poster that said wanted.

They surrounded Marco slowly as if not to arouse in suspicion. A few minutes later, Marco was given his food in a paper bag. "Thank you."

He reached into his bag and pulled out the sufficient funds for the food. He placed it on the table and walked out. The others slowly followed him as Marco saw the dragon still tied up.

"I've returned and got us some food. You like duck fly wrap?" The dragon snorted, but cautiously sniffed his bag for the other goods. Marco watched the dragon tear into his first order of nachos. It gobbled up the corn chips and got cheese over its snout.

"Man I don't blame for that. After all this time I could go for some nachos too." Marco reached into the bag and pulled out the second order. He pulled the container top off and the dragon could smell the warm cheesy scent. He reached for it but was stopped by the chain. Marco ate one nacho before reaching over with the bowl.

"Ok! Step away from my ride!"

Marco stopped and turned to see one of the patrons was staring daggers at him. "What do ya think ya doin?"

"I'm sorry, but this creature looked terribly underfed and uncared for. I wished to help it."

"What I do with my property is my business! You don't get to push in on my business."

"I mean no disrespect, but perhaps I should. Before I fed it, your dragon was close to collapsing."

"I don't want any of your fancy pants advice. Besides you should save that all that talk for the bounty on your head. Twelve googling fragment. That's a lot of money on one man. A human of all things. Tell ya what, I'll give you a chance to surrender so me and the boys don't roughing you up before jail."

Marco turned around and saw he was indeed being surrounded. "What do you say to that?"

"If I say no and beat you all, I get your dragon." The owner laughed hard and pulled out a club. "It's your funeral, but why not. Let's add a few stakes to make this interesting."

Marco reached for his hilt, but then a chain wrapped his sword and tore it from his belt. Marco looked surprised as he saw his blade was taken by another. That moment distracted him long enough for the owner to get a punch in and toss Marco to the ground.

"Ha! You're worth twelve fragments? What a joke!" Marco got up and narrowed his eyes. He looked around and saw six enemies around him. The dragon looked at him with cheese dribbling down and Marco saw the same hopeful eyes that his friends shared. Marco took a stance and let them rush him.

He pulled off counter after counter to each of their attacks. Using their weight and anger to outsmart them. He flipped into the air and found the one with his sword.

Marco ran forward and punched the creature in the face before grabbing his sword. The clang of metal on metal could be heard. Marco kept his guard up with all the knives, clubs, and sword used against him.

However one by one, each weapon was reduced to a stump before Marco knocked their owners out. The dragon's owner looked on as Marco decimated his crew. He dropped his club as Marco approached him.

"I believe we had a deal."

"Screw you!" The owner ran far away as he could as Marco shook his head. He walked over to the dragon. He raised his sword and swung down. The chain snapped and the creature was once again free. Marco grabbed the empty nacho container and sighed.

He grabbed the duck wrap but before he bit into it, he felt a nudge. He turned to see the dragon looking at him. "Are you still hungry? You ate all my nachos."

Marco paused for a second. This dragon didn't have a name for all he was concerned. Perhaps something with nachos rang. "Nachos. That's a nice name. Wouldn't you say?"

The dragon seemed to like it as well and Marco petted it. This was going to make travel much easier. Although he was wondering on how much food it was going to need.


End file.
